


痒

by springLouis



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis





	痒

埃格西觉得眼睛有点痒。

盛大的日光迎面倾泄而下，即使隔着风镜也一样能感受到灿烂明亮。

天气好得让人想吹口梢。埃格西心想。要不是他正挂在七十九层楼的外墙上，像条快被风干了的鱼似地话，他就真的那么做了。

“兰斯洛特已就位。”内置耳机里女骑士轻言细语：“加拉哈德，你还有三分钟。”

“说真的。”埃格西一边艰难往上挪动一边用无可挑剔地口音切齿道：“我们怎么就堕落到要学那些美国佬了呢？！英国人的尊严呢？大魔法师的骄傲呢？”

“这副手套可不会在关键时刻闪起红灯来。”大魔法师总能用平乏的语气表达出深切的鄙夷，“另外，你只两分四十七秒了。”并且毫无同情之心。

好吧，感谢女王感谢魔法师。

忽然加强的风力逼回了埃格西舌尖上的吐槽。目标窗户已近在眼前，他深吸了口气，又眨眨眼睛。

眨掉那些如阳光般印在视网膜上的记忆。

 

埃格西觉得鼻子有点痒。

他极速滑下屋顶，轻灵地落入阳台，金士曼特制的鞋底触地几乎毫无声息。直起腰，伞尖轻点，埃格西微微呼气。

空气中有草木与新雪的味道。清新自然，凛然温柔，冷淡宽和，在夜色里不动声色又暗自张扬。

“别停下，加拉哈德。”

“我以为绅士应该有随时感受美好的情怀，梅林。”

“等那些尾巴追上来，你就只能去感受大口径枪火的美好了。第三个街口右转，别让兰斯洛特等你。”

“当然，绅士永远不会让人等待。”埃格西自信地说。他对着从窗帘缝隙里偷窥的小女孩俏皮地挤了挤眼睛，食指贴唇比了个嘘的手势，然后回身打开黑伞，在细雪中一跃而下。

“加拉哈德，你不是在拍电影。”

“可这很帅，不是吗？”

晚风拂过鼻尖，嗅觉有点寂寞。

 

埃格西觉得嘴唇有点痒。

马提尼，不加伏加特，搅拌十秒。他曼声说，唇畔有几分适当的笑意。

总是这样衣香鬓影中暗影浮动的酒会场，总是这样衣冠楚楚下荷枪实弹的与会者。

真是了无新意。他的目光慢不经心地扫视过人群。

满眼高档西装，各色衬衫，领带领结，牛津好过布洛克。

到处都是不是他的风度翩翩。

都不是他的。

都没有他的好。

埃格西忽然很想大笑，很想跳到吧台上，大声告诉每一个人。

这里所有人加起来也没有他的那位好。

“加拉哈德，控制一下你的表情。”梅林的声音总是出现得恰如其分。“你的目标过来了。”

接过酒轻抿一口，埃格西露出了一个得体的工作用微笑。

操，这酒真是一点都不合口味。他一边怀念着唇齿间的味道，一边用最好的姿态迎向目标人物。

 

埃格西觉得耳朵有点痒。

引擎在咆啸，轮胎碾着地面擦过似有火花飞溅，尖锐密集的枪声不断从后方追迫而来。

“……加拉……德。”

通讯断断续续，梅林的声音混在滋滋作响的电流杂声里，听不真切。

“阴影……地图……眼镜上……”

轰一声巨响，车子剧烈颠簸，后窗玻璃瞬间碎成渣。同时通讯完全中断，镜片上的数据地图全部消失。

操！埃格西猛踩离合器，两辆车紧贴着旋转，磨擦后另一辆被撞出局。

耳机里一边寂静，四面八方围笼过来只有枪火与爆炸。

那些声音都不对。埃格西想。

肾上腺素疯狂分泌，无声与狂响之间，他想起另一个声音，不紧不慢地，优雅温文地，若际若离地，清凉熟稔地，一句一句：

“你的左侧，从外向内，依次是前菜叉，鱼叉，餐叉。放松，埃格西，不要惴惴不安的样子，你能做得更好。”

是的，我能，我当然能。

偏头，子弹几乎贴着眉骨擦过。埃格西一手打方向盘，一手握枪对着贴近的车瞧都不瞧就一发子弹。

枪声在尖叫，车子在尖叫，人声在尖叫。

但他想听的，始终只有一个声音。

冲向河道时，埃格西尚在心里自嘲。

哇真是太棒了，幸好这辆不是阿斯顿马丁DB10。

 

加里埃格西安文！

被连名带姓叫的年轻人多少有点垂头丧气。他瞥了眼梅林，总觉得那颗光头上要是冒出点火焰来也不希奇了。不过当他的目光流转到办公桌后的人身上时却又立即闪亮了起来。

年长的绅士靠着椅背，优美沉静，不动声色。

像温暖美好而不剌眼的阳光。

像草木与新雪交融后新爽微凉的气息。

像人群中的第一眼和唯一一眼。

像鼎沸声潮中最清晰的一锤定音。

那是加拉哈德的亚瑟。

那是埃格西的哈里哈特。

埃格西觉得心如猫爪在抓。

他知道自己一定又没有控制好表情了。因为梅林正在旁边干巴巴地讽剌道：“看看，现在还没到春天呢。”

谁说的。埃格西在心里反击。他的春天明明就在这里，这在那张办公桌后呢。不过为了下次任务时不致于连把黑伞都捞不到，他聪明地选择闭上了嘴。

最后心好累的大魔法师终于丢下一句“赶紧把任务报告交上来”后就板着脸急冲冲地走掉了。当然，没人愿意在那俩人纠缠到快要燃起噼里啪啦火花的视线里多停留哪怕一分钟，反正现在此刻当下你们的眼中除了彼此恐怕也不会有其它人了。梅林哼哼着顺手关上了门，关住了那些或许等一下就会溢出来了的春色，他再次觉得自己真是一个体贴的好绅士。

 

“我是不是做得还不够好？”

屋子里，年轻的骑士正上前一步，低头问道。暗金沙般的头发垂在额头，让他看起来甜蜜又无辜。

“你的确可以更加优秀。”哈特先生表情淡然，但目光非常温和。“不过你可以不用理梅林，他只是不乐意你提阿斯顿马丁DB10，或者任何和那位007有关的东西。”

梅林讨厌007？这是金士曼里的隐藏秘密吗？不过埃格西现在才不想管这些，他才不要在哈里那样的注视下管其它的任何事情呢。

“我会做得更好的。”他看着那双迷人的眼睛，弯腰倾身过去。

隔着桌子，骑士亲吻他的国王。

唇齿相交，绅士回应他的恋人。

 

那一瞬间，埃格西觉得所有的痒都消失不见了。他用全身心去能感受哈里，而哈里让一切骚动得到满足与平静。

 

“我是不是做得还不够好？”再一次的询问里已经带上了调笑。骑士看着被压倒在桌子上的王，绿眼睛里闪着狡黠的光。

“那么，就做得更好点。”

这一次，年长的绅士只是抬起未着片缕的大腿蹭了蹭年轻人的腰。

 

好痒。埃格西心想。

 

哈里能让一切骚动平静。

哈里能让一切平静骚动。

 

都是因为哈里。

因为哈里。

 

END

 


End file.
